Twins both in heart and in soul
by Zephyr169
Summary: Rated T for minor blood, swearing, and character death. This is dream number 4. I have had many vivid dreams that I have decided to write down. (Don't ask why I chose to start with 4 I just did.) So I hope you enjoy my twisted, dark mind. :D Please review! This should be 4 maybe 5 chapters long. lol :D I hope you like it. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I should be updating Loki's Youth, and I'm so sorry but this wont leave me alone. This was one of my dreams that I have written down. My dreams are all very vivid and long. So. with that I hope you enjoy reading about what goes on inside my creepy little head. :D**

* * *

I rushed through the crowd searching for the short man in Westwood. The dread filled me as I thought about what would happen to my sister if he found her.

_Where was he?!_

I pushed through the people crowding the streets of London, muttering sorry to the people I pushed out of my way. There was a shrill piercing scream. My black hair fell into my dark red eyes as I whipped around to look at the woman who emitted such a sharp ear shattering noise. The woman's eyes were wide and leaking tears onto her round soft face. I turned in the direction she was facing to see the body that had fallen from the top of the building. I rushed through the crowd to see the familiar blond hair, and white lab coat spattered with the owners blood. I knelt down beside my twin sister and felt something within me shatter into a thousand little pieces. I took out my mobile and dialed Lestrade's number. After the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Get me Sherlock. Put him on n-now!" I stuttered at the end as tears leaked from my eyes and my throat constricted.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Lestrade's voice was soft and concerned.

"Now Greg!" I screamed into the small phone.

"Alright, alright!" He hurriedly passed the phone to another person.

"Yes?" The deep baritone voice addressed.

"Sherlock?" I asked just to be sure. I couldn't say it twice.

"Speaking."

"Molly is dead."

* * *

**Now this is just the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer and . . . weird. My dreams are all weird. SO, I hope you enjoyed Part 1 of Molly's Death. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you liked the last chapter. So it's the 2nd to last week of school so I don't know when the next update will be. However! I hope you enjoy this next installment. And please remember that this was a dream so any missing details are because I don't remember them, sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Molly is dead."

One week earlier.

"Yes! Yes of course. Please. I can't wait." Molly's voice rang over the phone.

I smiled.

"Well I'll be on the plane in a matter of minutes. I can't wait to see you either."

"Flight 221 C is now boarding." The voice over the PA announced.

"That's me. I'll see you in a few Molly."

I hung up, shouldered my small carry-on and boarded the plane.

Once on the plane I opened the window and watched as we drove out on the runway. I'd always liked the takeoff. I watched as we sped down the runway picking up speed till the lights on the side blurred and suddenly we were in the air. I heard the retraction of the plane's wheels and saw the wispy white clouds over America be left behind. A few minutes later the PA system announced that the use of electronics was permitted. I pulled my carry-on from under the seat and dragged out my laptop. I opened the tab in the internet and found the website that Molly had mentioned. I clicked the link to John H. Watson's Blog. Molly had already told me of her fancy in Sherlock Holmes and I just smiled after reading about him. I read through some of the cases that the duo had solved and a few parts elicited some quite chuckles. I closed my laptop and re-stowed it in the bag by my feet. I then turned to the window and watched as the large city of London rose to engulf the plane.

Upon disembarking the plane and leaving the airport, I caught a cab and was driven to Molly's flat. I paid the driver for the fair and pulled out my carry-on and my small suitcase from the back. I then made my way up the steps to Molly's Grey/Black door. I raised my fist and knocked four times on the oak wood. I heard Molly's squeal as she jumped off her couch, and the pounding of her feet as she flew to the door. It flung open, the wind stirring my long black locks, and I was suddenly engulfed by Molly's pajama covered arms. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" She exclaimed.

"I can't either. London is so different from America." I laughed and followed Molly into the flat.

"Here. You'll be in the spare room up the stairs and to the left."

I nodded and thanked her, then dragged my bags up the stairs and into the aforementioned room. I unpacked rather quickly. I plugged in my laptop so it would be fully charged by morning, put my clothing in the dresser and even took out my skull. I placed him on the bedside table. When all the essentials were unpacked I headed back downstairs to find Molly sitting on the beige couch in the center of the sitting room. I snuck up behind her and heard her speaking on the phone. My shoulders slumped as I realized I couldn't scare her while she was on the phone, that was just rude. I listened in on her conversation so I could jump out at her as soon as she was finished.

"So you can come? Great. See you then Greg!" She hung up but before I could grab her and yell she had already dialed the next number.

I suppressed a sigh and waited, a little impatiently. I crept closer so I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey John."

"Oh hello Molly." The man, John, on the line said.

"Would you by any chance be free to tomorrow? You and Sherlock? My sister's in town and I wanted to surprise her."

I frowned. Molly knew I didn't like 'surprises'. I felt guilty for listening in but I'd already heard it so there was no point in leaving now.

"Uh. Let me check, one second." I leaned forward my black hair just about touching Molly's neck.

"SHERLOCK! Tomorrow, Molly's."

"I'll think about it." Came a disinterested voice.

"No Sherlock I mean it. We are going to Molly's tomorrow. There's some sort of party thing for her sister." John insisted.

"Sister? How did I not know she had a sister?" Sherlock sounded shocked.

"You're going?"

"Am I?"

"Yes. You're going. We'll be there Molly."

"Thank you John!" Molly replied.

She then hung up and wrung her hands together. She seemed worried, or maybe impatient. Either way I waited a moment longer then grabbed her shoulders and screamed. She let out a shrill shriek, and when she realized it was just me threw a weak punch at my arm. I laughed and fell onto the couch beside her and watched as her face was lit up with a smile.

"Finally. You took forever." She told me.

"Sorry, I wanted to get everything unpacked. I thought I was relatively fast." I replied.

"No, it's fine. Anyway I was just about to watch this." She pulls out a horror film and shows me the cover.

I laughed.

"Molly, that's a horror film. You hate horror."

"Well yes, but I wanted to see it. I was told it was good. Please?" She then puts on her best puppy dog face.

I sigh dramatically then laughed, nodding my consent. We curled up on the small sofa and proceeded to watch the movie.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please, please, please! Review! I would love to know if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's the third installment. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bright light shone down no my eyelids persistently. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Gone were the dark green walls and files piled high on my desk, they were replaced by a yellow room with a beige couch and a medium TV. I sat up quickly and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings until my eyes landed on a bright blue sticky note. I saw the lilting script of my twins writing. I sighed as I realized where I was. Molly's flat.

_Tylara, _

_I went to work. Feel free to eat anything in the fridge. Sorry I couldn't stay, I was called in._

_Love, Molly._

I got up, went upstairs and got dressed. Then I went to put my plan into action. I smirked as I thought about how surprised Molly would be. I let out a chuckle and left the flat. Catching a cab I went down to New Scotland Yard. After paying the cabbie I walked into the large windowed building. No one questions someone who looks like they know what they're doing. I strode in purposefully and walked right up to Lestrade's office. Greg looked up at me and gave me a confused look, seeing as we'd never met before. I walked over to him and held out my hand.

"I'm Molly's sister. Hi. Now about that party that she had called about last night."

"Wow wow, Hold on. What are You, doing in here? Who let you in?" Greg asked me in a superior way.

I glared at him halfheartedly. I was no ones underling.

"I let myself in. Now, back to the important matter. There has been a change of venue." I pulled out a map that had the park circled on it.

"It will now be held here. Oh, and it's for Molly, not me. Good day." I left the office without a backwards glance.

I could hear Lestrade's blubbering as he tried to come up with a response to what just occurred. I then hailed a cab and headed to 221B Baker Street. Upon arriving I realized I was about to meet the worlds only Consulting Detective. I'd dreamt of being as observant as he was but knew I'd never come even remotely close to his caliber. I smiled as I knocked on the dark Green/Black wood with the golden knocker. The door was answered by an elderly lady.

"Hello dear, and who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm Molly's sister Tylara. I was wondering if I could talk to Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson." I replied.

"Speaking my dear girl. Oh and Sherlock and John are upstairs. Here, come in come in." She ushered me inside the building.

"Oh. Thank you. Uh, okay so I do believe Molly had contacted you last night?"

"Yes, she did." When she said nothing more I smiled.

I pulled out the map and showed her the park.

"Well there has been a change of venue concerning the 'party' she was going to throw me. Well, it's also for her now. She doesn't know. Can you still come?" I let out a little laugh as Mrs. Hudson giggled.

"Of course I can dear. I'd be delighted to."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

I watched as she bid her farewell and went to go check her baking. I then turned to the stairs leading to the next flat. I smiled and climbed up, counting thirteen steps as I went. I knocked on the door and waited. The footsteps inside indicated two people . . . wrestling? For the door. The door was opened about an inch before another hand slammed into it abruptly closing me off from the happenings inside.

"NOPE! You can not come in with out answering this question!" I heard a man say.

I recognized Sherlock's voice from the phone.

"Sherlock, knock it off, what if it's a client?"

"Don't care! Now, if you want in answer me this. How many steps are there up to the flat? And no retracing! You cant turn around and count them." Sherlock yelled through the door.

I sighed.

"There's thirteen. Thirteen steps. Well fifteen including the two leading up to the front door. Can I come in now?" I asked.

Silence. I waited there on the stairwell patiently.

"How? How the hell?" I heard John whispering.

"I don't know. Let her in." Sherlock ordered John.

A moment latter the door slowly swung open. I smiled at the two men and made my way into the flat.

"Now, I wanted to ask if you guys could make it to this party I'm setting up for my sister. Molly already called, it'll be at the same time but at this park. And it's for her not me." I pulled out the map and showed the two men.

They just stared at me. I shook the map a little to draw their attention. John takes the map and scrutinizes it. Sherlock continues to stare at me. I had the uncanny feeling that he was deducing stuff from me. I shook of the invading feeling and looked around their flat. My eyes landed on the skull on the mantle. I smiled. John hands me the map back.

"Yes I do believe we can still make it." He says.

"Okay thanks." I turned to leave and chuckled under my breath.

Sherlock heard me.

"What? What's so funny?" He asks me.

"Oh? I just thought it was considered creepy and weird for someone to have a skull in their apartment, and I come here to see I'm not the only one." I left still smiling.

* * *

Later that night I placed the note on the fridge. It read:

_Dear Molly,_

_I decided to go for a walk. Sorry for any inconvenience. Don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up._

_Love, Tylara._

I smiled as left the map indicating where I'd gone on the table in the sitting room. I then grabbed my laptop and a cab.

I had set up the decorations quickly. Balloons were tied to the two picnic tables I brought over by the bonfire pit. I had hung streamers from the trees and was setting up the speakers when my laptop dinged. I smiled and pulled up the live feed of the cameras I had set up in the flat. Molly had just got home from work. She set her bag on the table and looked around. I had no audio but I could see her calling for me. She reached the kitchen and read my not. 'Nonononononono' Fly off her lips. I laugh. She reaches for her bag and drags out her phone. She calls me and I sit there watching my phone vibrate on the table next to my laptop. She reaches the voice mail and I can see her shoulders sag in defeat. She gets a new determined look on her face and leaves the flat. I look up to see Lestrade leave the cab and make his way over to me.

"Hi. I thought we could use some refreshments." I laugh as he sets the case of beer on the table.

"Thanks Greg." I pull out the bag of chips, candy, and salsa.

"But you still forgot about the snacks." I teased.

We waited there for a few minuets and Mrs. Hudson arrived with Sherlock and John. I smiled as they made their way over to the bonfire I had constructed in the fire pit. When they were within hearing distance I explained what we were to do.

Molly arrived and I held back my maniacal chuckle. I clung to the tree branch and waited until she was directly underneath me. I leapt from the tree and screamed by her head. Her hands flew up and her elbow connected with my nose. She turned around to see me standing there my hands to my face, blood seeping between my fingers.

"Oh, My God. I'm So Sorry! Tylara! I swear I didn't mean it." She blubbered.

"I know. I know, Molly. I scared you. I was actually thinking that might happen but wanted to chance it anyway. Now if you'd please walk this way." I grabbed her arm making sure so as to not get my blood all over her, I led her to the tree surrounded bonfire. There everyone else leaped from their trees yelling surprise. (Well all but Mrs. Hudson. She was hidden behind a tree.) Molly laughed tears of joy streaming from her face. It'd been so long since she had an actual party. We chatted, ate, drank, and were basically just a group of friends being incredibly random. Everyone was quite weird when drunk. Towards the end I handed Molly a small box. She took it gingerly, and slowly unwrapped the parcel. She gasped as she saw the contents. Inside was a heart shaped locket I had engraved with the words _Twins forever in both heart and soul._ After that we all went our separate ways, taking cabs back to our respective homes. The ride back to Molly's flat was quite and comfortable.

* * *

So?

So? How was it? Please review! It would make my week. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated recently. Hehe. Life keeps getting in my way. Anyway! Here is the 4th chapter. :) There will be one more and I can work on my other dreams. :) I hope you like it. Please review! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4

Time skip. 4 days latter.

I pulled my long black hair into a pony tail as the wind whipped it across my face. I had just stepped out of the cab heading for Scotland yard. Walking through the doors I spotted Lestrade having a heated argument with Sally Donovan.

"But Sir!" Donovan whined.

"No!" Lestrade barked.

I tapped Greg on the shoulder and he turned giving me a halfhearted glare.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I could be of some help?" I said referring to the case.

Donovan barks out a laugh and Greg turns his glare on her.

"You? What training do you have?" He asks.

I pull out my American Police Badge. The equivalent of an Detective Inspector. Greg whistles a long note and shakes his head a smile on his face.

"Enough." I reply.

Donovan looks at my rank and her jaw drops.

"Oh, great. We have another Freak."

I caught myself in time before I slapped her across the face. Turing back to Lestrade I asked if I could be any help.

"Ya. Um. . . Yes you could. Sherlock's been giving me nothing as of right now, so yes. Thank you Tylara."

I nod and follow him inside his office leaving Donovan standing there alone. Lestrade then pulls out the case file and I take a look.

'Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's right hand man while he was still alive, was on the run. There was evidence to support the suspicion that Moran had killed a scientist and stole his research on nuclear weapons.'

I looked over the file and found they had little leads and I committed the information in the file to memory.

_Why would Moran steal nuclear research if his boss was dead?_

I thought it over and took the file home. When Molly got back from work at the morgue I asked her about the body she had pulled out for Sherlock. The man had been killed with an untraceable shot. The bullet was to a gun that wasn't in the database. No doubt it belongs to Moran. I nodded my thanks and went to my room, pouring over the information I had. When I heard Molly head to bed I texted Sherlock.

**Any ideas? -TH**

**Seven so far. -SH**

**Okay. Mind telling me? -TH**

**I'd rather not. -SH**

**What if I told you I was now working on the case as well? -TH**

**How did you get Lestrade to let you on? -SH**

**I showed him my badge. -TH**

**Badge? You work for the police in America? -SH**

**Yup. :) -TH**

**Really? How did I miss that? I thought you were an artist. -SH**

**That's just my hobby. Now, Ideas? -TH**

**Give me a moment. -SH**

I waited for a half hour before loosing my patience and texting him back.

**Anything? Or did you forget about me? -TH**

**Hello there sweet. And who might you be? -SH**

**I could ask you the same question. -TH**

**Oh but you already know. -M**

**Moran. -TH**

**Haha :) Close, but lets go with that shall we? -M**

**Fine. Where's Sherlock and John, seeing as you have his phone there was a struggle. -TH**

**Oh. they're safe. For now. ;) -M**

I text Lestrade.

**Greg! Jim Moriarty is alive! He's got Sherlock and John tied up in that abandoned warehouse they were going to. -TH**

**WHAT?! Are you sure?! -GL**

**YES! I was talking to Sherlock when Moriarty got his phone. Get there now! -TH**

**Okay we'll be there soon. Keep him busy. -GL**

**Will do. -TH**

**Are you worried? -M**

**Of course not. -TH**

**. . . And why not? -M**

**Because I know you wouldn't just get rid of the only person who can alleviate your boredom. You're smarter then that. You tried it once and failed. So why do the same thing again? I suspect this is all a trap to get me to send the police over and they'll find nothing. -TH**

**Oh you are good. Almost too good. I have a proposition for you. -M**

**Oh really? -TH**

**Yes. How would you like to work for me? -M**

**What kind of work? I'm sure you don't know my background that well. -TH**

**Hmm. True, but I'm sure it will all work out. -M**

**Jim. What kind of work? -TH**

**Oh ho ho! You did figure it out! Hehehe! Okay fine. I'd like to have you as my John. You know Sherlock's pet? That's what you would be for me. I've been considering getting a live in one. -M**

**hmm. I see. I accept. -TH**

**Really? -M**

**Yes. It sounds fun, plus it would give Sherlock the shock of his life. He refused my help. I've been trying to get him to tell me what he found. -TH**

**So I see. The equivalent to a DI, and you want to take my offer? Hmm. -M**

**Yes I do. I feel I'm much like you Jim. Everyone is just so boring. The world needs a little chaos. :) -TH**

**I see. Okay, meet me the abandoned warehouse. I assume you know which one? -M**

**Abbington. -TH**

**Yes. Good girl. -M**

**Wait! -TH**

**What?! -GL**

**Moriarty is waiting for me. I tricked him. (I think) Give me twenty minuets in there. -TH**

**Fine. -GL**

**Thank you Greg. -TH**

I took a cab to Abbington and slowly made my way inside. I had already deleted all my conversations with Lestrade so if Moriarty got my phone he wouldn't kill me, get away, or know the police were outside. I looked around the dark gloomy warehouse and made my way into the shadows. I took out my flashlight and swept it around looking for any signs of life. Movement. There in the corner to my left a shadow darker than the others moved closer to me. I waited, pretended I didn't see him. When the man was close enough I spun around and kicked him hard in the jaw. I looked down at Sebastian Moran as he tried to get up. His nose was bleeding and I had dislocated his jaw. He got up and swung a large meaty fist at me. I ducked and spun till I was right behind him. I took a wire off my side and jumped on his back wrapping the wire around his neck I pulled it tight. The steel cord bit into the soft skin at his jugular.

"Where's Jim?" When he didn't reply I pulled it tighter.

"I will kill you if you don't tell me, and I don't think he'd be to pleased to find his favorite sniper dead." I loosened the cord a little for him to speak.

"No. No I wouldn't." a voice from farther to my left spoke up.

I looked up and saw another shadow coming closer. I jumped off Moran and pocketed the wire.

"You really are remarkable." The man in the suite said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Now. Are you sure you want to accept my offer?" Jim asks.

"Why ask me again? I said yes. Just because your sniper tried to kill me? Haha. No no no, this was a test. You wanted to see my abilities am I right?"

"Hehe. You are fun. Come here I want to show you something." He beckons me over to a more lit up part of the ware house.

There sat John and Sherlock. They were tied to chairs and had been beaten. I hid my contempt for Jim and smiled a sick evil smile. If this was going to work I needed to convince Sherlock. John looked up at me as I stepped into the light and his mouth dropped open.

"What the HELL Is going on here?!" He yells at me.

"I made a deal." Jim starts.

"That I couldn't refuse." I finished.

"What?" John looked crushed.

I looked over at Jim silently asking if I could tell him our agreement. When he gave an affirming nod I smiled.

"I'm his 'pet'. Like you John. You see the world is just oh so boring. It needs a little more chaos, don't you agree Jim?" I asked as I paced closer to my two friends tied to chairs.

"Yes. I do believe it does. Now. Sherlock, tell me where it is." Jim says standing in front of Sherlock.

"No."

I shot Jim a look but he didn't answer.

"Tell me Sherlock or John gets it." I saw John brace himself for the hit.

When Sherlock said nothing Jim motioned Moran over. Using his meaty fist he punched John across the face. Blood poured from John's now broken nose.

"Come on Sherlock. Just tell me where it is is and I'll let you go." Jim's voice went all soft.

"No."

"Fine then." His voice turned steely and cold.

He flicked his wrist and Moran attacked John again. I held back my anger and made my way over to Jim.

"What are you looking for?" I asked whispering in his ear.

"The research. They took it from me." he replied.

"I have an idea where it might be." I said louder so that Sherlock and John could hear me.

"Where?"

"With Mrs. Hudson." I replied watching their expressions.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Jim stopped Moran.

"Sherlock, tell me. Is it with your landlady?" Jim asks him.

I see a flash of fear and anger in Sherlock's eyes as he looks at me. I smiled in return despite the gut wrenching feeling. I hadn't meant to actually guess where he had it hidden. I had to be believable. Jim saw it too. He smiled maliciously.

"Sebby! Go and retrieve the research from dear Mrs. Hudson." Jim said with a smile.

Moran headed off and I smirked. Jim took it for pride, but I was happy because Lestrade's team was outside waiting. I walked over behind John and tightened their bonds. I stopped and put a small notch in each of their ropes so if need be they could get out. Jim saw my hand jerk to the side and I saw his eyes narrow.

_Damn he suspected._

I walked over to him and smiled.

"we cant have them trying to get out to help Mrs. Hudson now can we?" I said.

"No. No we cant." He started pacing.

I frowned and he started to make his way back to me. He looked into my eyes and I willed myself to appear cold and calculating instead of partially frightened that he might know whats going on. What he did next caught me by surprise. He takes another step and . . . He kissed me. I stiffened eye's wide and unbelieving. My first kiss was stolen by a crazy psychopath. I tried to make myself relax so Jim wouldn't expect anything but it was too late. I cursed myself inwardly when he pulled away and scowled at me.

_There was only 2 minuets left! So close! We almost had him!_

He backed away and took off sprinting. I tore after him. He knew, he knew as soon as he kissed me that this was all a trick. I chased him around the warehouse but lost him in the outside crowd. After shoving people out of my way I hung my head and trudged back to the warehouse. I lost him. Upon reentering John stood up and yelled at Lestrade to arrest me.

"She's working with him! Get her in cuffs now!" He screamed.

I dodged John as he lunged at me. And he landed on his hands and knees on the ground. Some officers came over and subdued him. I walked over to Lestrade and gave him the news.

"How?" Greg asked shocked that it had happened two minuets before he would've come in.

"That's something I don't want to share." I replied.

"He kissed her." Sherlock spoke up.

I sighed and my hand went up to my forehead. I had a splitting headache but tried to play it off as fatigue and an itch on my head.

"I'm going to Baker street." I informed Lestrade as I started to walk away.

"What?! NO!"John screamed from where he was being detained by three officers.

"I need to make sure Mrs. Hudson is alright." I said turning back to Greg

"Don't let her go!"John screamed before the officers got the signal to gag him.

"You did get Moran when he ran out right?" I asked as I turned taking a few steps to the exit.

"Yes, we did." He replied.

"Good. I'll want to interrogate him when I get back okay Detective?" I asked as I reached the door.

"Of course." I heard him call and I was free to escape the loud confines of the warehouse.

I left Sherlock and John staring after me confused as I made my way over to 221B Baker street.

I exited the cab, paying the driver, then opened the unlocked door. I crept over to the door belonging to Mrs. Hudson. I took a deep breath and opened it swiftly scanning the room to find Mrs. Hudson sitting in a chair watching the telly. I sighed. Carefully approaching the sitting room I made sure there was no other humans in the building then turned to her. Mrs. Hudson's face sported a very confused look. I smiled and sat down on the other chair.

"I need the research, Sherlock and John had you hide." I told her dead serious.

She giggles.

"Oh my dear, I never had it." I froze.

_What? So did Sherlock know I was faking? No, he just knew that he could trick me AND Jim into thinking she had it. But why? She can't stand up to Sebastian. He'd have sooner killed her and searched her flat then listen to her deny that she even had it._

"Sherlock gave it to someone else. I've been told not to tell anyone who has it." She smiled.

"Okay, so is it safe? Somewhere Moriarty wont know to look?" I asked.

"Oh, yes of course. It's as safe as it could possibly be dear." I smiled and bid my farewell.

I hailed a cab and went back to Scotland yard. I walked through the door and was met with a glare from Sherlock. I only spared him a glance before walking into Greg's office. I left the door open seeing as Sherlock was still following me. He looked up from his paperwork and gave me the rundown.

"You really kissed Moriarty?" He asked.

I sighed rubbing my temples.

"He kissed me, and that's when he figured out my play." I told him aware of Sherlock's burning glare on my back.

"I see. That's just downright nasty." Greg said trying to cover up a chuckle.

I glared at him.

"You aren't the one who was kissed by him. Do you happen to have any bleach? I'd love to get this taste out of my mouth." I joked with him.

"Sorry we don't." Greg said letting out the laugh he had been holding in as he swiveled in his chair.

Suddenly turning serious he turned back to me.

"Do you have the research?" I lowered my head a fraction.

"Mrs. Hudson didn't have it." I turned to Sherlock who was watching my every move from the doorway.

"Who'd you give it to Sherlock?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you." He stated bluntly.

I sighed.

"Why won't you tell me where it is Sherlock?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Because it would put them in danger." He replied.

"Fine. Is it safe? Are you sure Moriarty wont find it."

"Yes." His answers were getting shorter.

_Impatience, he doesn't want to risk giving me any information in case I am in league with Moriarty._

"Good." I turned to Lestrade and nodded.

"Let's get this bloody giant behind bars." I said as I started to follow Lestrade into the interrogation room.

Moran was sitting cuffed at a small table. I watched him through the one-way glass as the officers and Lestrade questioned him. After an hour had gone by with no new information Greg pulled his officers out and met me in the small black room. I turned to him.

"Let me in, I want to ask him a few things. Maybe I can get something out of him." Greg nodded and I pushed past Sherlock who continued to glare at me as I entered the small off-white padded room.

I sat down in the hard metal chair across from the sniper.

"Hello Moran. I just wanted to ask you a few questions." I said.

No response, he didn't even lift his head up to look at me. I sighed.

"Moran, could you tell me where Jim like to lie low?" I waited for a minute.

"I don't know." Moran spoke up.

I smiled at him.

"Oh. I think you do." I waited.

No reply.

"You can tell me. Please?" I mimicked Jim's winy voice and he looked up at me eyes wide.

He still didn't answer. I changed tactics.

"He's not going to bail you out. But you already knew that." I said my voice held a tinge of anger.

Still no answer.

"Tell you what. I'll go easy on you in court. IF you tell me where he is." This didn't always work on criminals but it was worth a try.

He raises his head and locks his gaze on mine.

"He's going to make you suffer." He rasped out.

_Okay not what I was expecting. lets see where this goes._

"How Sebastian?" I asked.

"Your weakness of course. He can find anyone's weakness." He replied in a gleeful voice.

I grinned at him, letting a touch of malice and psycho slip in as well. I watched as his eyes widened a fraction.

_I must look just like him at times._

"I have no weakness." I told him still with that same grin.

"Yes you do. We all do." He said.

And then as an after thought.

"I'll never tell you where he is." my grin fell.

All my tactics weren't working and I was getting impatient.

"Oh really?"

"I can promise you that, Molly." He said.

I looked him in the eye and saw his fear. I took a handful of his hair and yanked up till he was standing then I slammed it down hard into the metal table. I was about to do it again when I heard yelling outside the room. The door opened behind me and three officers with their guns drawn came in yelling at me to put my hands behind my head and walk out slowly. I started to turn when I saw a small little earpiece fall from Moran's ear. My eye's widen as I realized Jim now knew my weakness. I turned around and stormed out of the room pushing past everyone and anyone in my way. I could hear Moran yell after me.

"I told you everyone has a weakness!"

I raced through Scotland yard. I had to get to Molly's flat. I was intercepted at the front door by Lestrade and Donovan. Greg spoke first.

"What the Hell was that?!" He yelled at me even as I tried to push through them.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." I mumbled.

I tried to pus past them again, go around but they both held their ground. I glared at them furiously. Greg continued his rant.

"You assaulted Moran in an interrogation! You're supposed to be arrested for that! What were you thinking?!" My head pounded and I felt my breath coming in uneven.

"I. . I. . I don't know." I managed to get out.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as Lestrade pulled out the handcuffs.

"No. Nonono. You don't understand. Jim, he, he's going to hurt Molly." Greg shook his head.

"I'm sorry Tylara. But there are laws. If it makes you feel better I'll send some officers over to look out for her." Greg said.

I nodded and put the handcuffs on. I followed Greg back into the building and down to the cells. I walked into the cold gray holding room and heard the scrape of the bared door closing behind me. I turned around and saw Greg turn around and walk away. I sighed, and slid to the ground. I hung my head and let the reality of what might happen to Molly wash over me.

* * *

**So? Did you like it, hate it? Do you want more? Or should I work on something else? Please review. It means a lot to me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! :D It's me! Sorry for taking so long to load this up. I'd like to give a special shout out to Xarine for following this story. :) It really mean a lot to me. :) ****I hope you enjoy reading the LAST chapter of my dream. :) PLEASE Review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you do. And, without further ado, CHAPTER 5. :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up to the bright sunlight filtering in through the barred window. I could hear footsteps as one of the patrolling guards came by my cell. The key turned in the lock and I looked up at the officer with confusion.

"Someone has posted your bail." He said.

I stood up and was escorted out into the main area of the jail. There standing next to the counter was non other than Jim Moriarty. The guard left and Jim took my wrist. I was frozen. He pulled me out into the crowd and smirked. His grip on my wrist was bruising. We started walking down the streets of London.

"Now Tylara, tell me, why did you betray me? I had thought you would be such a great pet. Why ruin what we had?" He asked me in a sing song voice.

I grimaced and tried to pull away.

"Ah ah ah. You cant leave. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not anybodies Pet!" I spat at him.

I watched as his face grew angry, his eyes growing darker.

"Oh. Daddies had enough now." He said.

He released my arm and started to back away into the crowd.

"I'll make you regret this Tylara." And then he was gone.

I chased after him pushing people out of my way. I knew his destination.

"You leave her alone Jim!" I screamed as I flew past people making my way to St. Barts Hospital.

Upon arriving at the front of the hospital I scanned the crowd. I rushed through the crowd searching for the short man in Westwood. The dread filled me as I thought about what would happen to my sister if he found her.

_Where was he?!_

I pushed through the people crowding the streets of London, muttering sorry to the people I pushed out of my way. There was a shrill piercing scream. My black hair fell into my dark red eyes as I whipped around to look at the woman who emitted such a sharp ear shattering noise. The woman's eyes were wide and leaking tears onto her round soft face. I turned in the direction she was facing to see the body that had fallen from the top of the building. I rushed through the crowd to see the familiar blond hair, and white lab coat spattered with the owners blood. I knelt down beside my twin sister and felt something within me shatter into a thousand little pieces. I took out my mobile and dialed Lestrade's number. After the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Get me Sherlock. Put him on n-now!" I stuttered at the end as tears leaked from my eyes and my throat constricted.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Lestrade's voice was soft and concerned.

"Now Greg!" I screamed into the small phone.

"Alright, alright!" He hurriedly passed the phone to another person.

"Yes?" The deep baritone voice addressed.

"Sherlock?" I asked just to be sure. I couldn't say it twice.

"Speaking."

"Molly is dead."

the phone fell from my hands and I sank to my knees by Molly's body. I didn't move, couldn't breath as I gazed at her broken and bleeding form. A cab pulled up to the curb behind me. I heard the slam of the door and a deep baritone voice yelling at people to get out of the way. When Sherlock reached me I realized that I wasn't in this alone. I wasn't the only one who loved my sister. Tears were falling down my face but one thought made me dash them away in rage. I raised my gaze to the top of the hospital and saw none other than Jim. I slowly got to my feet and shoved people out of my way.

"Where are you going?" I heard Sherlock say.

I turned my head just enough so I cold see him out of the corner of my eye.

"To get some revenge." I replied and ran into the hospital.

I flew up the flights of stairs and past the bright white hallways. Never had I felt so enraged. I saw the door to the roof in front of me and I stopped. Molly wouldn't want me to do this. I made up my mind and pushed the door open to the top of the building. I looked over and saw Moriarty leaning against the ledge.

"I. I didn't mean it." I heard him mutter.

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

This has to be a trick. I made my way closer taking out my concealed gun.

"She. She knew I was comeing. I chased her up here but she threatened to jump." Jim explained.

"You killed my sister!" I yelled at him not wanting to believe his story.

"Not on purpose!" He yelled back.

I took an involentary step back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She was on the legde. I was standing where you are now. There was a gust of wind and, she swayed. I thought she was going to fall. I went to help her up, get her away from the edge. She took a step back as I got closer. I didn't mean it Tylara, honestly." He broke down sobbing.

That's what flipped it. He was a criminal 'mastermind' and had killed hundreds if not thousands of people. This was all an act.

"I don't believe you." I told him.

Jim sighed, and hung his head.

"I don't blame you." He shook his head and stood up heading back towards the door.

"You think I'd let you just walk away? After you murdered my sister?" He looked back at me, still walking.

"It wasn't my fault."

"YES IT WAS! She is DEAD because of YOU! I can see it in your cold dead eyes." I screamed tears falling down my face.

He stopped walking and looked at me. He looked me directly in the eye, and smiled.

"Fine. I admit it. I fought her for the research and then pushed her off when she didn't have it." He said.

He continued to smile. My blood boiled and I cocked the gun, flipping the safety off. he just smiled, as he raised his hands over his head.

"Oh! I see. A life for a life. Not very origional. You know this wont work." He said as he took a step back twards the door.

"No one will believ you. The detective who just lost her sister in a tragic accident, fired upon an innocent man. You know you'll be locked up and I will have suceded. You cant beat me Tylara. You just cant." He said.

"Put out your hands." I said.

His eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

"NOW! I know you heard me so do it." I said.

He obliged and I snapped the handcuffs on him, clicking them tighter till the teeth bit into his skin. I then dragged him at gunpoint into the building. He just laughed.

"This wont work Tylara. You have no proof it was me. I was just there, I ran up to the top after she fell to see if anybody pushed her. You cant win." He laughed.

"Oh yes I do. You admitted." I said a smirk on my face.

He just turned to face me a sick smile on his face.

"They wont believe you." Was all he said.

I pushed him outside into the crowd. Sherlock looked up from Molly's body as I whipped out my phone.

"Lestrade."

"What? What happened? Why did Sherlock leave?!" He yelled frantic into the phone.

"Get over here now. I have Jim Moriarty in custody for the murder of Molly Hooper." I told him when he stopped his rant.

There was a few moments of shocked silence.

"I'll be right there."

When Greg showed up I pushed Moriarty into the back and turned to Lestrade.

"You wont be able to lock me up! You have no proof!" Jim laughed from the back.

"Here. Show them this in court. He'll be locked up." I said handing Greg the recorder I had hidden in my pocket.

I looked at Jim and saw his eyes widen.

"How? How did I miss that?!" He screamed.

It seemed he was a very sore loser. I smiled and I turned away from Greg as he drove down to the station. I then walked over to Sherlock who still cradled Molly's head in his lap. I knelt down next to him and mourned for my sisters death.

THE END.

* * *

**So. That was ONE of my dreams. :) I fleshed it out a little, obviously, but yes this was a dream that I wrote down after I woke up. I hope you enjoyed reading and I will be sure to write the others I have had as well. :) (I just had a Zombie apocalypse one in the Sherlock world. :) Sorry for any OOCness. I try not to but it is a dream so some will be like that. I made the cover photo for this story myself in Photoshop. I do not own Sherlock, only my OC and the plotline. :) Please review if you liked this story it makes me very happy to know you guys like it. Love you all!**  
**- Zephyr169**


End file.
